


Angel of Musik! 音乐天使

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 送给一群树老师的乐队paro, 管弦乐队的低音号号手亚茨拉菲尔 & 硬摇滚乐队的吉他手克鲁利。





	Angel of Musik! 音乐天使

****

克鲁利在绿灯亮起的第一秒冲了出去，换挡，踩油门，单手反抹方向盘，一整套动作行云流水，漂亮得可以直接给《速度与激情》系列做特技镜头。

只是副驾驶坐着的不是美艳的机车甜心，而是——

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

亚茨拉菲尔像是扒着最后一根救命稻草那样攥紧安全带，面色煞白。克鲁利忍不住扭头看了他一眼。

“克鲁利看路啊！！！！！！！”这立刻引来了新一轮的撕心裂肺。

“我在为你节省时间。”被叫到名字的男人死不悔改，仿佛飞驰于地狱大道*，“还有三个路口就到了。”

“_没有法规，没有限速，没有人可以阻挡我_”，音响里也在兴致勃勃地嘶吼，与亚茨的惊声尖叫格外相得益彰。浓重的鼓点下，管弦乐低音号号手气贯长虹，伴随着刹车充满了节奏感，

两人的琴盒在后座亲昵地滑来滑去。

“我们——我们为什么不换首歌呢？”亚茨强撑着笑颜，伸手从本特利的手套箱里掏出一叠唱片，“……地下丝绒？”

“你不会喜欢的。”克鲁利斩钉截铁。

“哦，波普爵士。”他恍然大悟地说。

克鲁利不得不又看了他一眼。

“答应我，如果你真的想了解摇滚，”戴着墨镜的男人说，“千万不要去查维基百科，好吗？直接去听，跟我去音乐节，用心去感受。”

“但是——”亚茨还想说什么，但被克鲁利一次堪比漂移的急转弯逼出凄厉且无词的开口音。

等到漆黑锃亮的本特利缓缓减速，最终停在一家红白条装饰的可丽饼店前，亚茨早就忘了他本来想说什么。他的表情像是已经去鬼门关前走了一遭，还顺道看了一眼应许之地。

“说真的，你当年为什么不去考美声？”红发男人揶揄他，“你有这个天赋啊。”

“你的车为什么在法国都能开？”亚茨喘着气反问。

“因为我是摇滚明星。”他骄傲地宣布，“摇滚明星无所不能。”

克鲁利在距离巴黎大会堂四条街的地方捡到了亚茨拉菲尔。他根压根不知道亚茨的乐团也来了法国演出，他只是在大塞车中随机地瞥出去，觉得那个男人毛绒绒的浅色卷发有点眼熟，更别提他还被吉卜赛女人缠上了。这年头有几个人会乖乖地给她们看手相？亚茨拉菲尔绝对是其中之一。

“亚茨拉菲尔！”他摇下车窗喊。对方抬起头，眼睛瞬间亮了。

“克鲁利！”他欢欣雀跃地一路小跑，对身后的招呼充耳不闻，总算摆脱了那一团嘈杂，“你怎么在这里？”

“正想问你相同的问题。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“你这是怎么了？”

“我迷路了，法语还有点…生疏。我正在找人问路。”

可你看起来更像是被揩油的富家小白脸。但克鲁利知趣地把这句话咽了下去。

“那上车吧，我带你回大会堂。”他抛出邀约，对方却一连摇手，“怎么了？又不远。”

亚茨支支吾吾，愧疚的表情从脸上一闪而过，然后很快又跑回来，盘踞在那儿不走了。“我不能回去，我……刚从那里溜出来。”

克鲁利盯着他，墨镜后的眼睛漫画般地睁大了，嘴巴也张成圆形。“你翘了排练？！”

“嘘，嘘。”亚茨连着摆手，频频回头就像是有地狱犬在身后追杀他，“别说这么大声啊。”

“你从来没翘过排练。哪怕训练内容无聊透顶，你一小时只用吹三个音。”

“呃。”亚茨揪着马甲的下摆，“反正那时候也没什么事干。”

“你这次有吗？”克鲁利来了兴致。

他们的身后响起一连串喇叭声，把浅色卷发的男人吓了一大跳。克鲁利反应更快，他小半个身子都爬出了车窗，仿佛是一条气势汹汹的大蛇，毫不客气地对后面嘶嘶大吼：“怎么了，没看见有人在聊天吗？！”

“你们小两口当街野战都没人管，但是别挡道啊！”一连串夹杂着粗口的法语传来，从亚茨脸红的程度来看，克鲁利觉得他听懂了。

“是你选择上马路的，你知道会有什么后果！”红发男人摘下墨镜吼回去，一双金色眼睛在太阳下灼灼发光。

也许是周身萦绕的气质过于流氓，喇叭声果然停了，还有人偷偷拍照发推特。亚茨彻底成了粉红色。

“我真的不觉得需要这样，亲爱的。”他忧心忡忡地冲克鲁利笑了笑，双手不安地交握在一起。

“你要去哪儿？哪里都行，让我载你一程呗。”

“只有在法国才能吃到正宗的可丽饼，启程前我就在期待了。但是乐团的行程安排太紧，根本没给我们自由活动的时间——”

“哪家？”克鲁利打了转向灯，“上车。”

“我记在手机的备忘录里了，还有地址，但是谷歌地图好像导错了方向，我对高科技产品从来不在行……”他念念叨叨地坐进来，手在大衣的口袋里乱摸，然后陡然僵住，又摸索了一遍。

克鲁利对着他扬起一边眉毛，以示疑问。

“我的手机被偷了。”他难以置信地喃喃。

“一定是刚才硬拉着给你算命的女人。”

他俩一同向外看，刚才还熙熙攘攘的路上连只野猫都看不见。

“这未免过于戏剧化了。”亚茨哀叹着说，“不过还好，她们没把我的琴盒拿走。”

克鲁利往后座看了一眼，很难控制自己的表情不在惊讶中扭曲。“如果这玩意儿都能被顺走，只能说明两件事。”他盯着那个笨重的大家伙，“一，金融危机真的很严重，二，为什么不干脆偷你得了？你肯定还会帮绑匪数钱。”  
亚茨一副可怜兮兮的样子。这又让克鲁利有些于心不忍。

“呃，好吧。嗯。”一旦轮到他安慰人，舌头就像是分了岔还打了结，支吾半天也组织不出一句话，“但你可以认为……认为是你把手机送给了那些可怜的女人。这是行善啊。”  
神啊，听听这句话。这让克鲁利自己都打了个冷战。

亚茨却慢慢挺直了背脊。

“哦。希望如此。”他说，梦幻般地微笑起来，“真的希望如此。这是好事，对不对？我帮助了她们啊。”

“神啊。”克鲁利这一次真的感慨出了声。

“我突然想起来，我把地址记在笔记本上了——嗨，就在这里。反正手机于我来说有没有都一样，关键时刻还是纸张可靠。”他翻出一本皱巴巴的小本子，指着其中一页递给克鲁利，似乎才意识到对方正努力憋笑的表情。“怎么了，亲爱的？”

克鲁利重重咳嗽了一声，跨越双黄线直接并入逆向车道，迅速驶离了拥挤的主干道。

他将墨镜戴好，试图遮住脸上的表情。“你还真是个天使。”他说。

****

安东尼·克鲁利，不留胡茬，不涂眼影，连那条紧得过头的裤子都不是皮质的，但的确是个搞摇滚的。

他是“地狱之嚎”的主音吉他手。

“嚎”那部分主要交给哈斯塔。别的硬摇滚乐队主唱不是破锣嗓就是烟枪嗓，一场下来像是烟熏火燎锅碗瓢盆碎了满地，但哈斯塔可以唱成一百只猫被同时踩了尾巴。

他们是全英国唯一一个用架子鼓与贝斯完成了歌剧二演唱的摇滚乐队，在科切拉音乐节一战成名。当晚的TAG下有一半人感慨波西米亚狂想曲后继有人，另一半怒斥这是对吗啡乐队(Morphine)*的拙劣模仿。

“这个乐队是有吉他手的。”突然有一条评论说，“只是溜号溜得太频繁。”

“原来如此啊。”人们恍然大悟，纷纷散去。

“这是侮辱！这是对硬摇滚的侮辱！”哈斯塔刷着手机破口大骂，“愚蠢的凡夫俗子能懂我的抱负吗，我们代表对严肃音乐的唾弃、镇压、摧毁！我就是音乐节的达达主义，我要把他们的谱子变成尿壶*，我们是怒吼，是审判，是没有未来的深渊！每一个音符都是撒旦的旨意！！”

余音绕梁。不愧是男高音出身的摇滚音乐人。

“哈斯塔，嗨。”克鲁利嘘他，不远处别的乐队的演出还在如火如荼地进行，“你能注意点吗？这里本来信号就不好，我快听不见了。”

“信号不好和你听不见我说话有什么关系？”哈斯塔问。

克鲁利亮出了手机。“谁听你说话了。”

“那你在和谁说话？”

“黑暗议会，公爵先生。”他在墨镜后翻了个白眼，侧过头继续贴上话筒，声音在短短两秒钟里掺了两大勺蜜，“我还在，甜心……没错，刚刚外面有点吵。哦，我之前正准备问——你想看歌剧吗？我拿到了两张蝴蝶夫人的票。”

哈斯塔瞪着他，脸色逐渐气成了与风衣一个色调的灰白色。

“你叛徒！！！！！！！！叛徒！！！！！！！！！！”

地狱之嚎乐队在短短一周后，毫无征兆地发布了新单曲《叛徒叛徒你鸡儿着火*》，爆冷登顶，并盘踞UK CHARTS前五十长达十周。《泰晤士小报》盛赞“重击心灵、震耳发聩，是摇滚圈的一匹新生黑马，以咆哮勾勒都市生活饮食男女群像，只是这首歌中的爱恨纠葛有些不甚明朗。”

“也许这就是摇滚吧。”专栏作者在结尾处发人深省地说。

“滚呐！！！！！！！”哈斯塔在读完文章的第一时间摔了报纸，“硬摇滚不需要你的理解！！！！！！！黑暗的心永远孤独！！！！！！！！！！！”

事发当天，克鲁利正在利兹饭店陪亚茨拉菲尔吃香橙舒芙蕾。

还被狗仔拍下来了。

****

另一边，亚茨拉菲尔。他穿磨旧的马甲，品味过时的领结，皮鞋款式八百年没换过。他谦和，安静，温和，柔软得就像奶奶家的旧沙发*。

连对格子纹的执念都一模一样。他与克鲁利是截然相反的两路人。

“这应该就是传说中的‘异性相吸’。”加百列无比自信地宣布。

“加百列。”亚茨的表情看上去不仅头痛还有点牙疼，“不会说话就不要说。”

他与克鲁利是在一家酒吧遇上的。亚茨除非晕了头发了疯才会来，克鲁利除非喝懵了断片了才会不来。

当时正值周四，刚发了工资的白领们纵情狂欢，亚茨在扭动的人群中惊恐地跋涉，仿佛是一头误入养鸡场的绵羊。

“这里有人吗？”他瑟瑟发抖地对一人独霸一张桌的克鲁利问。

克鲁利仰起头打量他，然后呆住了。亚茨低头看清了他的脸，也呆住了。

这可不是什么一见钟情的浪漫场面。亚茨心里想的是“老天爷，在光怪陆离的酒吧里也要戴墨镜的怪人，难怪没人愿意坐他身边”；而克鲁利想的只有，“撒旦啊，大学教授跑来这个旮旯角干什么？”

但克鲁利不仅让亚茨坐下了，还请了他一轮酒。亚茨不仅和他对饮了起来，还聊得挺开心。

酒过三巡。

“我的同事……好吧，他是铜管首席，我还没胆子和他对着来。”亚茨醉醺醺地嘟囔，眼睛和嘴唇都泛着水光，“会在乐团的电影之夜放《音乐之声》。”

克鲁利嘶了一声。

“没错，就是这样。”他惨兮兮地搓着半空的酒杯，“所以我逃出来了。”

克鲁利颇为怜悯地帮他又加了一指深的威士忌。“真巧，我的乐队现在可能在看洛基恐怖秀。我对这部没意见！只是——他们总会一边看一边演。”

“时光穿梭*舞还挺好玩的，我在剧院谢幕时跟着跳过。”亚茨现在执着于用手指抹掉杯口的酒渍，并对着那一点反光傻乐，“我年轻时学过加伏特舞呢，你知道吗？”

“他们最喜欢的歌是甜蜜异装癖*。”克鲁利面无表情地说，“想想你朝夕相处的硬核同事突然穿上了渔网装和高跟鞋。”

亚茨拉菲尔打了个冷战，觉得酒陡然醒了不少。

“这些我都能忍受，直到有一天他们把我也塞进了裙子里。标签上说的是‘玛珍塔*’，我倒觉得自己像是暗黑版本的玛丽·波平斯。”

“我开始能忍受我的同事了，你那里简直是地狱。”

“从此之后我也逃了。”克鲁利举起酒，“干杯。你有没有觉得乐池的鼓手敲得像是没吃晚饭？”

到了后半夜，酒壮怂人胆，亚茨拉菲尔一个暴起走到台前，把鼓手和吉他手一并弹劾了。

“我以为你是搞严肃音乐的。”克鲁利被当今的音乐家彻底震撼了。

“我的确是。所以我更不能让他们继续摧毁我的耳朵。”亚茨从舞台角落翻出一只萨克斯，红彤彤的脸颊不知道是醉的还是气的，“你跟我一起吗？”

“我不知道你还会吹萨克斯。”克鲁利已经在打劫吉他手的乐器了，“就借我一下，又不是抢你女人。”

“我还会管风琴呢！要不要周日来教堂，我弹给你听。”

克鲁利夹上调音夹，开始试和弦，回绝得斩钉截铁。“免了。”

那天晚上，他俩把好端端的一次蹦迪局扭成了爵士清吧。群魔乱舞到一半的白领放下高举的双手，环顾四周心茫然。

****

现在的两个人正站在十月巴黎的街头，一人拿着一只可丽饼。凉风嗖嗖，亚茨拉菲尔被烫得连连哈气，但是痛并快乐着。

“栗子甜酱！只有法国人才会做这个口味。”他欢欣鼓舞。

“你的排练是什么时候？”克鲁利问。

亚茨的肩膀瞬间绷紧了，然后缓缓放松。“下午三点。没关系，还有时间。”他掏出怀表看了一眼，故作轻松地说，“指挥都会迟到一阵子。”

克鲁利看了一眼自己的手表——这是为那种富有的深海潜水员设计的手表，这种人即使到了海底也想知道全世界二十个首都的当地时间。因为数字太多，他不得不辨认了一会儿，确定自己没读错。

“但现在已经三点半了。”克鲁利说，“你是不是忘记调时间*了？”

一阵沉默。亚茨紧张地咬了一大口可丽饼。

“那也没关系。”他强撑着乐观的面具，“等我们回去，排练也该结束了。去不去都没必要。”

大礼堂里，指挥终于意识到了不和谐之处。

“低音铜管区怎么缺了一个人？”他问。

“是亚茨拉菲尔。”乌列尔回答，“电话打不通。”

“电话对他来说是摆设，你不如试试看寄只信鸽去找他。”米迦勒说。

“也许掉进塞纳河了。”加百列以过分的热忱提出。

“也可能被广场上的鸽子袭击了。”圣德芬接话。

“被罢工的人流卷走了。”

“被黑的士绑架了。”

指挥表情凝重，“你们私下里关系真不错。”他说。他缓缓环顾乐团一圈，最后决定当作什么也没发生。

亚茨吃完了可丽饼，克鲁利把自己手里一口未动的牛皮纸袋递给了他。是杏子果酱加胡桃，完美。

浅色卷发的男人兴致勃勃地拆包装，小声发表了几句关于克鲁利你真甜的赞美。

“拜托，千万别给任何人听见。我不好，也一点不甜，我搞的可是重金属。”克鲁利嘶嘶威胁，抬手擦掉了亚茨嘴边的一点残渣。

亚茨回以一个无比甜美而无辜的笑容。“哦对了，你今晚有演出吗？”他问。

克鲁利显然有备而来，他的反应镇定很多。“在后半夜呢。”他说，“我们去喝几杯再回去都来得及。”

此时，有两个阴沉沉的黑影站在贝西村(Bercy Village)一间地下酒吧的后门边，一个弯腰驼背又矮又宽，一个凶险邪恶又瘦又高。因为酒吧里正在员工训话，舞台上的布景也是一团糟，二位就来到门口抽烟。他们已经在这儿站了一个钟头。

又过了二十分钟，其中一位终于开口说：“真他妈不能忍了。那家伙几小时前就该到了。”

说话的名叫哈斯塔，自诩绰号“地狱公爵”。

“那个赶时髦的杂种，中午就和我说在路上。”利古尔说，“两小时前跟我说堵车了。什么车能堵大半个下午？”

哈斯塔罕见地运用他的大脑思考了一会儿。

“巴黎的市中心。”他说。

“有道理。”利古尔回答，“那个混球非要开车。那就和他的车孤独终老吧。”

一位工作人员此时拉开了后巷的铁门。“你们今晚有表演，对吧？”他说，“你们可以进来准备了。”

“要帮克鲁利拉好电线吗？”利古尔问。

“屁。”哈斯塔回答，“他再敢迟到，我就让别西卜解雇他。我可是主唱。”

但克鲁利哪怕不是乐队里人气最高的，他也是最讨上级欢心的。利古尔乖乖跟在后面，很识趣地没有说出来。

亚茨把克鲁利的可丽饼也吃完了，正在满足地吮手指。“接下来有什么计划吗？”

“我知道附近有家很不错的小餐馆，自带吧台。”克鲁利双手插进口袋里，“他家的牡蛎算得上一流，不知道你愿不愿意——”

“我愿意！”

克鲁利剧烈地咳嗽了两声，准备好的调侃被低音号手过于真诚的注视尽数憋了回去。“这种话留去教堂说，行吗？”

“那你下周日和我去教堂吗？我弹管风琴真的很好听。”亚茨再度快乐地提出邀约。

“好吧。”他嘟嘟囔囔，“但听完我就走。”

****

巴黎十月的风儿太喧嚣，他俩谁也没听见街角的快门声。

六小时后，“非主流摇滚乐队吉他手求婚著名管弦乐团成员”的话题被刷到了推特热点的前三名，小报记者言之凿凿确信他们听见了“我愿意”及“教堂”这样的关键词。

“他不是堵路上了吗？”哈斯塔刷着手机问。

“他不是掉河里了吗？”加百列盯着电脑说。

话题旋涡中心的二位当事人毫不知情，他们在一家不知名的小餐厅干掉了两瓶黑皮诺，一瓶尊尼获加。喝得脸颊红红的亚茨又一次暴起，去弹劾舞台上拉得仿佛在虐猫的小提琴手了。

“快下来！”克鲁利跟着起哄，一只手已经提起了琴盒，把空酒瓶挥成指挥棒，“让你见识一下什么叫真正的音乐天使！”

**FIN.**

*Highway to Hell-AC/DC

*《泉》是法国新古典主义画家安格尔创作的一副油画。杜尚在1917年送展了一个男性小便池，同样命名为《泉》，引起轰动，被认为是达达主义最出名的作品之一。

*化用俚语“Liar! Liar! Pants on Fire!”……真的是很毫无意义的注释呢。

*一个仅由贝斯、萨克斯和鼓（没有吉他！）组成的另类摇滚乐队。

*这个形容出自好兆头服装设计的采访。

*Time Warp. 这首歌基本上就是教你怎么跳舞 (?

*Sweet Transvestite. 强烈推荐没听过的朋友们看一眼电影片段。

*Magenta, 洛基恐怖秀里的性感大姐姐(?

*法国与英国有一小时的时差，法国快一个小时。


End file.
